I Made the Greatest Mistake of My Life
by gabrielle myka
Summary: Coming back from a secret mission Rogue,Lexa,& Wanda find the men they love hurt them in the worse wayFirst it was Bella,Amara,&Crystal NOW it's Foxx,Dazzler,& BoomBoom. How could they! You will never know what you had till you can never have it again...
1. My eyes are green

A/N:  **_Attention I do NOT own any of the X-Men characters they are owned and created by Marvel._**

_-I thought about doing this fic. Because I just got so upset over the whole gambit & foxx bizarre love triangle thing I have to find a way to punish all the girls who aren't suppose to be with Remy, John, and Pietro other than Rogue, Wanda, and Lexa respectively. So yeah, bleh Foxx girl for sneekin' into the shower with em and makin him second guess himself and put his and Rogues's relationship on strain! argh-_

**I Made the Greatest Mistake of My Life**

_**:1: We're Broken**_

_-Open Your Eyes- _

"_Mah eyes are **green**… cos ah eat alotta vegetables."-_came the sultry southern drawl that belonged to Marie.

"_It don't got **nuthin**' ta do with your new friends…"-_she belted out half drunkardly and merrily as the record player played on sweet jazz & bluesy beats.

"_Ya dolls shoah yall wanna do this?"-_Marie asked for the final time.

Wanda_-"affirmative."_

Lexa_-"I concur."_

"_Good. May yall peace be held then…"-_said Marie_. "well then. Gimme the blades shugah."_

"_Mah eyes are **green**… cos ah eat alotta vegetables…it don't have **nuthin**' ta do with your new friends. hiccup Ah don't care…Ah swear, Ahm too through with ya- ah am! Ya don't mean **nuthin**' ta mea-**so go. Ahead. An. Be. Wit. Ya. Friends.- **mah eyes aaaare **green**…cos ah eats alotta VEGETABLES! IT. DON'T. HAVE. NUUUUTHIN. TA DO WIT' YOAH NEW FRIEND!"-_Marie sang her hearts ache out.

Marie took the blades & brased herself for the slash. slash and the tears came down slowly…slash slash slash one after the other she continued vigorously.

"_Yoah turn shugah."-_she said as she passed Wanda the blades with shaky hands.

Wanda looked at her best friend with such admiration for the look of finality, determination, and vindication that now lit her beautiful heart shaped face.

Steadily she took the blades and procceded with her own release…slash slash and she was done.

Lexa didn't even wait for the torch to be passed she pulled out her _own_ blades and with one final nod at both her sister and best friend slash in one fluid movement it was done.

Each of the close friends shakily approached their reflections & was _very pleased_ with their results.

"**_NOT BAD!"_**-they all said in unison with great appreciation.

"_Shugahz say hello to tha **new** vixensss."-_she seductively hissed with delight and they all smirked. "_anh ah do say **new**_ _cos there was **nevah** any doubt that we weren't befoah, we were jus playin nahce, well no moah dolls! They want rich girls that can't even buy_

_class with the money they got let em have em buh that shoah **aint us**! Let's go back to the way we were befoah those self proclaimed playaz showed thayre ugleh faces round hea!"-_Marie stated matter-o-factly.

"_Ahem cough-cough"- "Okay well so they ain't ugleh buh they don't haftah know that."- They all agreed._

Lexa and Marie Howlett's vintage 1920's washroom tiles, that were once peppermint green with blue lining, were now covered with copper, cobalt blue, and midnight tresses.

"_Well then my loves, shall we move on to wardrobe?"-_asked Wanda.

"_Ladies get started on rummaging through all our garments & ah shall grab our war paint darlins!"- _Lexa said briskly.

"_Shugah yall hang round papa too much…"- _stated Marie.

"_Shuuuut-up, miss –git yahr candy arse up! Gonna play ball wit daddy!-."-_Lexa shot back.

"_Both o' ya shut tha front door and get your arses movin'!"-_Wanda growled and quickly put her temper in check. _"shytzah!"_

And so the three started to get ready for a night out on the town just them again, like how it was before. Before there was a Foxx….Before there was a Dazzler….Before there was a BoomBoom…. After the Bella, After the Amara, After the Crystal you're asking why'd they go back to that type right? Well Marie, Wanda, & Lexa were dumbfounded as well-let the boys have the mall rat hags. The type that think it's fashionable to be dressed the same exact way the department store dummies are, the type that get acrylics and pedicures daily, the kind that tan religiously, have fake knockers thanks to their parent's fantastic plastic, the kind that laugh at anything and everything, into "indie and underground and vintage" because it is now "hott" ugh kay ya get it already? I know you know the types!

We want _men_ that want _women _not the _lil' boys _that want _lil'girls _to feed their egos and just agree to anything and everything they say. Afraid to have an opinionated girl with intellect and depth. No. NONE OF THAT. "_An we are mos definitely not the type ta just "fuck" when they want some, maybe that's why they're with those twats!"-_Lexa voiced.

"_I got five on it."- _Wanda smacked down a five.

"_That's a lil' slim ain't it?"-_ Lexa cocked an eyebrow.

"_What? That's actually a win win bet, that is the **biggest** part of the reason those asses **cheated**…**easy asses, **cause they couldn't handle the fire in the kitchen, that or the hex bolts." –_Wanda smirked evily.

"_Either way…sigh they've done the **unforgivable**…ah can accept if Remy felt ah_

_just wasn't the **one** for him but to have caught him lahke ah did…'makes me wanna cry, if ah had any left to at the moment ahm dry…' ah could have respected that and maybe even come to terms with it through a friendship but…not that way it went down, not for **that**? That's an insult! **DIRTY!**"- _Marie screamed in horror and hurt.

"_Yeah John too…**fuck** that –I want my cake and eat it too!- That boy swore up and down he **despised** that type, somehin' like –you can never bring a hoe home to mother dearest, but the minute I'm outta town! I return ta find **he HAS brought home a hoe**!"- _Wanda shrieked as she hurled the perfume across the room into the crimson walls lined with white Victorian casting.

"_Shit yall didn't have their **bitch** up in your face demandin' he take a paternity test…that's how I found out…a child involved…yepp surely no hope for me, **zilch**." _Lexa said deflated and defeated.

"_Sorry bout' that Lex ya know I kicked his sorry arse…"-_said Wanda apologeticlly.

"_Thanks darlin' buh ya don't have ta be sorry for anything your bro does, he's just an ass like Remy and John…was hopin' they'd be different…"-_said Lexa.

"_Alright enough of this we already went through screamin', askin' why, how, when, are you insane, and kickin' punchin', coma inducin', ventin', and finally cryin…time to let go. Lets get dolled up, one last pity song and a shot and then good-bye REMY…"_

"_good-bye JOHN…"_

"_good-bye PIETRO."_

"_Show em what they gave up, what a big mistake they made…the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF THEIR LIFE." _– they all nodded.

_Wanda sings-"I'm insecure…but I can't help it. My mind says move on…but the heart knows best?"_

_Marie- "but I don't love you any more…"_

_Wanda – "I'm soo insecure…"_

_Lexa- "Never knew that love did this?"_

_Marie- "I can't remember the last time I felt this way about anybody…you've done something to my mind and I cant control it …but I don't love you anymore, yes I do I think, I'm not even sure..Ah never knew love did this?"_

_Wanda- "I'm soo confused…you tried to trick me…never knew that love could hurt like this, never thought I would but I got dissed! Makes me feel so sad & hurt inside…feel embarrassed, we want to hide-silly us hiccup thought your love was true! Change our names ta silly bitches too…before we heal it's gonna be awhile… yall know its gon be awhile childs…la dee-la dee- de-de-de- dumb…too late._

_Lexa- "feelin' insecure, love has got me sore…I. DON'T. WANT NO. MORE.-ohhhh…it's too late. I'm sorry I love you, it hurts me but it's cool…you told us yall loved us too…oh lost love….I really lost your love…it's too late…" _the trumpets and piano played…

"_Just make love to me…maybe ya would see? Can't believe I made a desperate plea? What's gotten into me! Too late…just go back to yall new friends."_

Marie_-"delusional talks of family? What when time gets tuff and there ya go, out tha door ta any ol friends' arms again…wanna run cos ya say that ya were afraid, oh your _

_Friend? Never knew what a friendship was…never knew how to really love, never be what I need ya to…not what I thought I saw in you?...I know our love will never be the same… but I can't stand these growin' painnnns…" _with the end of the record they all downed their poison of choice: Marie-bourbon ( which she also had a bottle of wine), Wanda- vodka ( & champagne she copped from her pops), Lexa- rum (and a beer.) Oh yeah they're tryin' ta drink their drama away.

New looks, tipsy, and a slightly hotter fire to their silver tongues and personalities, they examined their new selves in the full length cherry oak mirror…to say they were breath takingly gorgeous would definitely be an understatement. If it was even possible for these ladies to get more devastatingly beautiful in a not your typical blonde fake boob way well…not just men's heads will be turnin' but gay men will become straight and women who are straight might as well question their sexual orientation when looking at them, does that say how hot they look? It's amazing what the will to get revenge paired with a broken heart can do for a woman's looks? Well after the ice-cream scarfing week.

Rogue with soft messy waves of copper curls all different lengths that skimmed her bare shoulders and caressed her neck, her white fringe cut diagonally from short to long and curled in to frame her face, which she decided against pale and added a bronzer to her cheeks for more color, just mascara to draw more attention to her already piercing emeralds, curved brows rather than thick angled brows for a softer twenties gamine look, and deep ruby gloss to her already pouty full lips. Her top a long mauve sheer top that went to mid thigh with a plunging neck line and back line that went just below her belly and the small of her back, she had to use double sided tape to keep the sheer top to her chest. Her neck adorned with emeralds cascading downward and a emerald and white gold belt to go around her top making it appear to look like a dress, she wore silver stilettos that wrapped all the way up to her thighs and finished her look with sheer mauve gloves and a tiny pin in mini silver beret with white lilies on it, tipped to the side.

Scarlet with a short cropped A-line bob of midnight locks that slanted down to her collar bone in the front was sleeked stick straight, with sharp short bangs to frame in her wild sapphire eyes. Smokey eyes and scarlet red lips and rosy cheeks. She wore a backless crimson silk dress suit that flared out at the bottom of the pants with high slits on each side. She was covered in diamonds. One for each ear, one for her neck, one on her finger, her stiletto sandals, and the white fur she wore had a diamond broach to pin it together around her neck and shoulders. She topped off her suit with a large black hat that drooped forward on one side, showing only one full side of her face.

Lexa had her cobalt blue tresses waved into a glam thirties movie star sweep that went a little past her shoulders, very Jessica rabbit type hair. She wore a grey backless vest that she unbuttoned in the front to give it a severe neck plunge, not as severe as Rogue's though, she paired it with a white flared skirt that looked like short trousers at first glance, and wore suspenders over this with navy blue stiletto ankle boots and a cabby hat. Her illuminating amber eyes were brought out even more by topazes lining her eyes and a topaz belt like Rogue's emerald one. Their dad had gotten it for them when he was in Japan. Lexa went nude with her make up but with gloss that had a hint of sky blue shimmer.

All had their tattoos and piercings clearly visible thanks to ahem so much skin revealed.

They were all set to go. They looked one last time inhaling deeply they all agreed: _"When you see them do NOT act hurt or indifferent act as normal as you did when you first met them. Okay? Okay. Oh and if you can't suppress the urge to smack their bitches up I will not hold it against you."- _Wanda smirked. Then they all got an evil smile on their beautiful faces. Piled into their vintage mini coop, black top with silver lining, and blood red paint job.

Off to the Dungeon, a club and bar that had pool tables and poker tables. Spinning a wide variety of the sorts, Five separate rooms with a V.I.P. lounge at the very top of the building complete with an outdoor pool. Very sleek club reminiscent of elite balls held in the past.

"_Let's go have us some fun darlins."_

As they drove downtown they all checked to see if they had their I.D.'s and hoped there were no annoying teenagers such as I dunno Foxx, Dazzler, & Tabitha sneekin' their little 18 year old selves into a 21 plus club. After all that's where the big girls play, no place for lil'girls…knowing Remy and Pietro though….yeah they're probably already piss face drunk cause they can't hold their liquor! HAHA! Ha! As Wanda drove, Marie in shot, & Lex in the mid. Back seat, thoughts plagued them on their way there.

Wanda- '**I know I'll set lil' Tabitha on fire! But wait that would turn him on maybe? Hmm….can't have that…'**

Lexa- '**That mutha-fucker! Son-of-A oh wait that's Wand's mama too…whoops..hmm? I know snikt that'll answer ever having to take a paternity test…'**

Marie- '**Remy Etienne LeBeau…I had hoped I could be someone different to you…but I was right all along eh? No matter… I guess I was selfish…foolish…you may think I'm upset..well I am but more so with myself…cause can you believe…I just want you happy shugah…not fair that I can't touch…was wrong of me to accept that promise that you made…you meant well I'm sure…atleast I hope not all of it was a lie… anyway my king… I have the queen of hearts here with me…I'm returning it to you tonight…since I never had that title as your queen..it seems…oh gawd shugah…you will never know you will always be my first and last love.'**

You will never acknowledge the greatest love until it becomes unattainable, anything you hold to it dwindles dull compared to that of the fire of that love.-

"Green Eyes"-By: Erykah Badu is the supposed song that theyre all singing too. )


	2. Caught Up

**I Made the Greatest Mistake of My Life**

**_:2:Queens_**

_Don't act so shocked-_

The trio pulled up to the _Dungeon_ looking at the loooong line that went around the corner. Walking past a silver benz that read '**_quickie ?_**' on the plates and a hunter green bike parked beside it, they all gave each other knowing glances and walked up to the bouncers.

"_Hey shugahz…."_ – Marie drawled out sweetly.

"_Hey darlenzzz…."_- Purred Lexa.

"_Hey big boyz….long time no see, miss us?"_ – Wanda asked as she slinked a finger down Big Tom's chest and shot Tony a sly smirk.

"_Ms. Rogue! Lexa! & Sexy Scarlet! Lovelies it has been too long if you ask me, always a pleasure to be graced by your beauty dolls, what's it been? Three weeks since I last saw ye lasses?"-_ Big Tom smiled wildly and brightly at the three of them.

"_Yepp shugah, been busy with business an' all…now here we are ready ta shake owah tales off…_"-said Marie.

"_Well you ladies enjoy yourselves tonight then, ya know the drinks are always on the house and your spots are always reserved just for you cupcakes, oh and by the way you look stunningly beautiful as ever…"_- Tony said gesturing to their new hair and looks.

"_Thank ya darling…"-_ Lexa said as she playfully socked his brawny arms.

"_Oh and by the way your boys are already in, seems they've brought along some prissy kiddies? Wasn't even gonna let them in seeing as this IS YOUR joint yall introduced them to but I've come good friends with them and thought better not to ask till I saw ya dolls again…wasn't sure y'understand..."_- Big Tom said not wanting to have stepped on his angels' toes if something was going on, he suspected as much when he saw the bimbos Remy, John, and Pietro came in with.

"_That's alright big fella we'll handle em.."-_Wanda said.

"_Don't worry though..."_ –He laughed, _"I made sure to stamp the lil girls' hands with the lil girls' stamp so they can't have a drink! Shoulda seen their embarrassed faces! They ain't got nothin' on yall."_-He stated matter-o-factly.

"_Oh we know that shugah…"-_Marie said under her breathe.

"_Go on enjoy the night…"-_ He ushered them in to the top of the staircase **_'what were those idiots thinking? I don't know what's going on but if I were any of those boys I wouldn't have left these three alone for open game, if they weren't like my sisters..'_** Big Tom stopped that thought when Marie shot him a sly smirk that said 'ya wanna get your arse kicked by your "sisters" ?' and he smiled nervously and went back to his post.

They glanced around the club: Dimly lit with the main room playing catchy saloon tunes. It looked like an old saloon, straight ahead the bar and VIP elevator and the dance floor, to the right the second room with the pool tables, to the left the game room, the basement level beneath was spinning all the mainstream junk with cages and people grindin and slurpin' on crystal _ugh_-the third level techno and lasers ripped through the fantasy level-the fourth level was a good mix for all of them, their usual level, that and it was right next to the V.I.P. terrace, they liked the fourth level atmosphere too-christmas lights, a projector that projected old noir films onto the black walls, misters, the level was darker than the rest cause it lacked those damn lasers, the music spinning was drum and base with classical, triphop, industrial eerie beats, a lot of Dj Shadow, Portisehead, Garbage, Bjork, Mono, and even some jazz.

They gracefully glided down the steps as all eyes glued to them, they never looked down to their feet as they ascended the steps.

'_shall we grab our drinks and head to the V.I.P. elevator to level four?'_- Rogue projected to Lexa and Wanda.

'_Yeah I'm gonna play a few fools at pool before I head up with you guys though…'_-Lexa projected back.

'_Yeah, and before we go up though come with me to the game room would ya Marie?'-_Projected Wanda.

'_Sure thang yall."-_She replied.

They all made there way to the bar and the barista gave them their usual with a wink. They exchanged pleasantries and Lexa made her way to thee pool tables whilst Marie and Wanda made their way to the card tables. Marie took out her cig holder, hunter green about six inches long, she took out her silver cig case 'djarum blacks, been awhile…'- she thought as she pulled one out of her case and set it in her cig holder. A light from Wanda as she gave her a face that said 'pickin up that habit again eh?' Marie took a long drag and exhaled into a perfect 'O' and shot the rest of the smoke through the O. "**_sigh_**, _mmmm…cherry vanilla…what? I need ta relax."_

"_Well at least we can all smoke together again."_- Wanda said softly.

As Lexa scanned the room she recognized a tall figure with silver hair. _'There you are Pi-Pie…' _

Wanda and Marie gracefully strolled in catching the eye of everyone in there, especially the eyes of two very nervous young men. _'THEY'RE BACK EARLY! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!' '…merde…'-'…crikey…'_ the two men gulped down hard in a panic.

'_They're in here…'_ –Marie projected.

'_Quick grab the nearest hot guy!'_ – Wanda projected back.

They didn't have to as a swarm of gentlemen made their way to them.

'_What de **fuck** do dose hommes t'ink dey **doin'?** Dats **mon **fille!'_ – Remy thought as jealousy ran through to his very bones_. 'An is mon amour… **smoking?**'_

'_Those blokes better git their grubby hands off **moy** shiela before I fawkin **rip** em **off**!' _– John almost went psycho, wait he already was…

Rogue and Scarlet made their way to a card table adjacent from Remy's and John's just so they could easily see the scene that was going to leave them in a blind haze of jealousy. Both accompanied by very very handsome strangers, all around them, stammering and competing to impress them.

"_Hay beautiful strangahzz…yall don't mahnd… if we get **in**…. on a **gaaaame**… do yall?"_- Marie cooed and drawled out very seductively and slowly making sure it was loud enough for Remy and John to hear.

"_Yeauh **big **fellahz…ya wouldn't mind lil ol us… **joinin' in** on the… **gamesssssssss**…."_ – Scarlet followed Rogue's act, stressing every single word with a gesture to her and Rogue's revealing selves.

In the background two very unhappy and beat red young gentlemen seethed and riveted with anger. Visible steam rolled off their entire bodies' at the sight of these men blatantly ogling _'their'_ women! No longer being able to concentrate on their game as now their full attention was to two very very sexy looking ladies, ladies that _belonged_ to _them_! _**Wow **they look **very **hot_…the two thought, _'didn't think they could get any more beautiful…really like the new look' _both felt their pants tighten at the sight and thought.

Lexa strolled over to a table and all fell silent….

"_Hay **darlins**…yall wouldn't mind if lil ol' me get **in** on a…lil…**ball breaking**…"-_ She purred out seductively.

Imidiately lifting his head mid shot, witch caused him to mis his shot completely, he recognized that voice and his jaw dropped and his eyes popped out their sockets at the sight of _his_…_his_…damn he couldn't even form a coherent thought!

Lexa knowing full well she had his attention now picked up a stick and began to stroke up and down suggestively towards the gentlemen that surrounded her.

"**_I BREAK."-_** she said. All the men were scanning her up and down as she bent over ever so excruciatingly slowly and took aim. Showing off her cleavage and the form she took arched her ass up perfectly, her hands swiveled the stick in between her fingers as she took aim. Back and forth…back and forth…as all the men began to lick their lips and all felt a tightness spring UP in their pants.

There was a very pissed off Pietro very well noticing _HIS GIRL_ was being ogled by these **dicks!** _'Why I'm gonna rearrange every one of their faces! Teach them to even **peek** or have **any** impure thoughts about **my princess**! Oh shit! **She's gonna see Tabby!**'_

"**_FULL HOUSE SHUGAHZ_…"**-Rogue purred as she set down her hand, winning the game, she grinned seductively. Scarlet smirked_ 'Gambit taught you well.'_

Remy had a look between being proud and still beyond angry, as all throughout the _game_ there was blatant flirting and suggestive gestures, eyes batting, her lips inviting, her body language '_dieu…'_ _her alluring laughter…the way her head tilted back and that lovely voice flowed with sharp and witty remarks to keep all the men at the table on their toes and **drooling** over **her!**_

An equally P.O.'d John tried to control the urge to burn everything in sight. Suddenly the cards disintegrated and a flame nearly singed a man's eyebrows off as he lit his cigar and the flame flared up from his lighter.

"_If yall **want** some….ahem…**personal**…**lessssons**…**we'll** be on level four…."_ –She winked and abruptly Rogue & Scarlet stood up and sauntered out of the room, hips swayin' _dangerously_. Every man and woman in the room looked at the retreating vixens _oozing_ seduction and Remy and John fought another urge to just incinerate the whole game room, but instead quickly got up and followed the two women in hot pursuit.

Lexa took aim and sunk tha last ball, right hand pocket. **_'Gotcha.'_**

"_Pleeeaaaasure **doing **business with yall… **big** boys."-_ Lexa purred as she collected her money and all of them more than willing to give her more and begging for another game, she gracefully declined.

"_No thanks**, but** if you're lookin' to **griiiind**….on the **floor**…on the dance floor that up to level four."_- With that she winked and quickly left the pool tables and met up with Rogue and Scarlet, a pissy Pietro right on her tale.

Rogue, Scarlet, & X made their way to the VIP elevator, each giving a sly smirk to each other as they approached Tony.

"_Hey gorgeous lasses level four awaits…"-_He gestured to the elevator as it opened they all got in not looking back.

Tony stopped right in front of the boys that nearly ran into each other, crossing his large arms over his huge chest and glaring down at the three boys in front of him.

"_Where do you think you **fellaz** are headed? The **stairs** are **thata **way."-_ He growled and gritted through his teeth, pointing towards the stairs. He didn't like that they had come with girls other than his _angels_', if they had any notion of hurting the girls that were like '_sisters' _to him and Tom he would **hurt **_them_.

Not wanting to piss the big guy off John grabbed a glaring Remy and Pietro to the stairs and up them to level four.

Rogue, Scarlet, & X inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily. They all exchanged glances when they were in the safety of their elevator.

"_Deep breathes girls, inhale, (inhales), exhale, (exhales), alright the night isn't over I ran into Pietro and I sniffed the Cajun and tha Aussie close by, I assume yall crossed pathes?"_-Lexa asked in a hurried rush.

"_Kinda, we didn't acknowledge that we even knew they were there…tha lil' fuckers were **shocked** to say the least though!"-_Wanda shrieked in delight.

"_They're on their way up, alright yall, let tha games begin."-_ Marie said.

'_Wonder where their bitches are?'-_ They all pondered.

In the lowest level where the lowest of the low were anyway Foxx, Dazzler, and BoomBoom were up on the stage piss drunk and grinding like half a cent hoes.

"_Should we go and check up on the boys?"-_ Foxx slurred.

"_Nah they're gonna be busy for the next few hours, you know…like boys and there boy games…"-_Dazzler said as she gulped down a buttery nipple.

"_Hey you guys I want another drink!"-_BoomBoom whined.

"_Lemme flirt with one of these guys ta get em ta buy us a drink."-_Foxx said.

"_We'll check on the boys like about two hours before this place closes, that way we get enough time to like make our rounds…."_

"_Grind and flirt with cute boys…"-_chimed Foxx w/ glinting eyes.

"_and by then they should have gotten their boyish tendencies outta the way to dance with us!"-_BoomBoom shrieked. The other two winced.

"_Let's get ya like some more to drink."-_Dazzler dragged all of them off into the dance floor tripping and swaying a bit, all were unknowingly already getting drunk off their asses. The bass kicked in and the lasers did a fury of swirls as they danced to some booty shakin' music. All scantily and distastefully clad in tight bikini tops with short skirts not even covering their ass cheeks showing their thongs and ugh boots and hooker platforms.

The elevator came to a stop and slowly slid open revealing the three; again all eyes on them, just then the haunting beat and rhythm of Freaky Flow's **_Let Me Know_** came on. The Dj recognized his friends he hadn't seen in almost a month and announced their arrival.

"**_Everyone it is my pleasure to announce the arrival of thee most beautiful women you will ever bless your sight with: Miss Rogue, Scarlet, and Xsssssssss!"-_**He yelled.

All three smiled as the men in the room drooled and the women either drooled as well or watched on in envy.

They walked to their dance spot reserved for them in the middle of the dance floor, where a huge round gated stage was settled. A platform, a swing, and a pole were in the middle of the round stage. Vines and rain running down the wires that surrounded the stage all around, the crowd parted for them and the three began to sway to the music.

"**_Everyone it is my pleasure to announce the arrival of thee most beautiful women you will ever bless your sight with: Miss Rogue, Scarlet, and Xsssssssss!"-_**The Dj announced from level four.

Remy, John, and Pietro glanced at each other when they heard that and climbed the stairs faster. It was hard to get through the masses of the third level finally they reached level four's doors.

Opening the big doors the three proceeded and was stopped dead in their tracks as the sight of Rogue dancing on a swing big enough to maneuver on suspended from the high ceiling, X dancing on a platform raised high above the ground, and Scarlet dancing with a pole on a platform in the center of the room on this huge round stage. All moving fluid like liquid, seductive and free, not paying any attention to the mass of the room looking on at them and three pairs of eyes attentively glued to watching their bodies move gracefully to the sounds.

The heavy drum and Bass kicked in with a fury and haunting vocals came surprisingly from Rogue, Scarlet, and X. Everyone looked on to the spectacular show they gave while singing and dancing.

"_Let me know…Let me know, oh…OoOoOoOHHooOOoOoO…"_

They swayed and jerked and danced furiously, it really was a sight, their voices hauntingly alluring and lulling you to just gaze at them. The beat picked up and in a torrent of beats rose and fell. _'WOW they never dance like that when we're with them'_ each boy thought while staring at them and noticed all the other men staring too _'maybe that's why.'_

"_They all are wearing pretty revealing get ups, they look gawd damn good but whew…"-_Pietro whistled low.

"_Yeah homme…Dieu look at my Roguey…"_

"_Oh we are, along with the rest of this club mate…"-_John cut Remy off.

"_On sec'nd t'ought don look at MY Roguey! But Dieu…Dieu, Dieu, Dieu I nevah seen er where dat lil clothing." – 'Not dat m' complaining o' anyt'ing..'_-he thought

"_Well the shielas look sexy! in a tasteful way of course…tantalizingly sexy…crikey blokes…what're we gonna do bout' the tricks downstairs!"-_Pyro hissed in a panic.

Before they could think of a plan though the three said ladies abruptly stopped as the music changed and everyone clapped and cheered for them. Lexa made her way to the Dj to say whats up, Wanda made her way to the bar for another drink and to chat with the barista, also a friend of theirs, and Marie to the terrace for some air and another smoke striking up conversation with the men that approached her. The three boys follwed their women respectively and noticed as each were getting hit on by the men they were conversing with, each standing right next to their ladies', they were getting ignored!

**A/N:** _Next chapter is level four. Interesting hide and go seek ensues, dance moves that leave the boys breathless, the cold shoulder, cold glares, and some pretty heart wrenching talks and confrontations!_

_Oooh, and there's a surprise coming…well a few…care to guess what they are?_


	3. Marie

**A/N: **_I do not own any of the marvel characters, they belong to marvel**.-disclaimer-** Also this chapter got very long so I decided to keep it as chapter three **but** divide them up in chapter form so you can focus on what each girl is feeling. Thanks for the reviews and interest loves! Hope you enjoy…_

**I Made the Greatest Mistake of My Life**

_**:3: Cat & Mouse, Cat Fight**_

_/Marie & Remy/_

_-Just listen-_

Marie slowly made her way towards the gazebo out on the terrace, she noted Remy following her. Swarms of gentlemen crowded around her, paying little to their attempts at

conversing with her. She'd nod every now and then to feign interest.

Remy kept his distance, observing her a moment as she slinked toward the gazebo. He crept beside her, trying to catch her eye, but she looked right pass him. Remy was a little taken aback at her response toward him. **_'Mon chere not see me?'_**-he thought.

She excused herself politely from the men and stared out over the city skyline. The view was breath taking and a cool breeze caressed her skin. She exhaled the smoke from her cig. And a shiver ran through her whole body. She knew he was right behind her…

He wanted so much to caress her inviting skin, but resisted the urge. She looked so beautiful…how he missed her…**what** had he done?

She could feel his thoughts… of regret, she slowly closed her eyes. She thought back to when she had been called to the silent operation. No one knew of her operation, it wasn't until the briefing she found out she would be working with Wanda and Lexa. That mission had changed everything, good and bad.

What she had gained and lost after that mission…what she had come home to find. What they had come home to…**nothing** was going to **ever** be the same.

Who will make the first move? What was going to come? How was this going to play out…He broke first.

'**_And so we dance, careful my love…be very careful'_**-she thought.

"_Chere?"-_He asked a bit timidly.

"_Oui, swamp rat_?"-She answered nonchalantly. It took a lot to do so, as she fought to keep her emotions in check and suppress the urge to run to him, careful not to let him feel her despairing thoughts with his empathy.

"_Y-you're back? When d' you get back from y' trip?-_He started.

'**_What not happy ta see me, no hello, no ah missed ya?'_**-Marie thought bitterly.

"_Nothin' gits bah you huh shugah?"-_She said and walked away from him, leaving Remy alone pondering what just happened.

She panicked; she wove her way through the crowd in search of Wanda and Lexa.

'**_Hope they're fairin' betta…ah can't do this! It hurts so much…'_**-she thought.

All the while thoughts from before the mission, during, and after played out in her head over again.

'**_Why? Why did he do it!'_**-Marie relented in her mind.

Remy followed her but quickly lost track of her, she was getting to be as good a sneak as he was, which was pretty impressive considering he **is** the best.

Pietro and John weren't fairing too well with their ladies either. When ever they'd try to initiate conversation Lexa and Wanda would either ignore them, pretend like they were meeting them for the first time, snap at them or disappear all together.

Something was going on, they missed their women and as good as they looked tonight, they couldn't wait for some alone time. But what about the girls downstairs? It was getting closer to the end of the night and the three of them were getting sick of playing hide and go seek, cat and mouse. They tangoed like that for a good hour and a half. Finally, the three decided to just sit in a booth and wait. Soon enough they caught a glimpse of three familiar women. Pretty hard to miss when everyone in the room is staring soo hard at the sight before them. Rogue, Scarlet, and X were groovin' on the floor again. And the moves they were bustin nd' shakin' was enough to set the place a blaze…

Marie caught up with Lexa as she was loungin' in the dj booth hidin' from Pietro.

"_Hey Lex, what went down with Pietro?"-_she asked.

"_Nothin much darlin, he barged in on my A B conversation, so I told him to fuck off…"-_she shrugged. _"He was a bit pissy, wouldn't stop interogatin' me on when I got back and what I was doin' here, bastard…prolly shitin' bricks bout' getting caught, lil does he know he already was eh? Buh yeah…I been tryin ta lose em for the past hour, finally lost him in the girls rest room, ha! Pansy mutha fucka, too ashamed to get caught in the ladies room.-_said Lexa.

Rogue nodded and she and Lexa headed to the film room. Rogue knew Wanda was there.

Upon shutting the door to the film room, Rogue and Lexa turned to see Wanda laying down on the couch resting, as the film strip projected into the fourth level. She had gone in there after verbally sparring with flame boy. She had won of course, with the help of a hex bolt but it took everything in her power to hide how much she was hurt, after finding out…she just wanted to scream and kick, and hex him to death, and ask why he had done it? But instead she just spat in his face, told him to go fuck him self and leave her the hell alone. Though she felt good for biting his head off, the lash out had given her a headache.**_'Or was it heartache?'_**-she pondered…

"_Both I bet…"-_Marie answered her thought aloud. _"I didn't do too well either, I freaked and basically high tailed it, away from him as fast as I could. I had to use some of his own powers against him just to get away with out him findin' meh."_

"_Alright then, next move…let's have a dance, and let the cat outta the bag so to speak. No stalling or pretending like nothing happened…if we wanna get this over with, no sense in delayin' or beatin' around the bush. No cold shoulders, no hidin' or runnin', let's just get it all out in the open. Let them know, we know."_-Wanda said calmly.

It was killing her to even be near him again, she just wanted to let him know how she felt, that she knew, and that it was over.

Remy, Pietro, and John watched on, clearly aroused by what they were seeing. But they weren't the same women they were before they left for their trips. They were definitely different, physically amongst other things. Why were they actin' like they didn't know them, why the coldness? Well they were going to find out.

The tempo slowed then and the dj announced their performance_-"Ladies and fellaz, by now you know who these lovely young ladies are! And they've got another treat for you…"_-everyone cheered_. "So listen up and listen good."-_their friend finished, emphasizing the last statement, meant for three young men, but unbeknownst to them.

The room fell silent, with the sweet melody playin'. The lights dimmed to a red glow and the soft sultry southern voice started.

Marie sang from the center of the room directly a few feet away from where Remy stood, eyes gazing intently on his love as she swayed back and forth head bowed_- "Strange dear…but true dear…when I'm close to you dear…the starrrs, fill the sky …just to be close to you…So in love am I…"_

Wanda to the right of Marie, was a few steps in front of where John stood, she was averting her eyes from his, and as she looked up to the high ceiling she sang- _"Yes dear, even without you…thoughts stiiill…about youuu. You….and only you, no dawn why…so in love am I …"_

Lexa to the left of Marie and a few steps in front of Pietro, she gazed hard into his eyes, trying to speak to his soul, as she sang he found it hard to hold her gaze, though he wanted to, he felt ashamed- _"And I marveled at that night mysterious, that night when you first were there… Overjoyed with my love, delirious…That I knew you could actually care…"_

Marie lifted her head then and looked straight into Remy's crimson on black as night eyes telling him with her words- _"So taunt me…and hurt me…deceive meee, desert meee….for I'm yourrrs till I die…So in love with you, soo in love with you…so in love am I."_

Wanda, hugging herself tight with her eyes closed sang out pleadingly- _"In love with a night mysterious, that night, when you first were there_…"-voices building and more emotion filled-

Lexa, looking away from Pietro now, no longer able to stand looking at him, sang out sadly- _"soo overjoyed with my love delirious…That I knew you could actually CAREEE…"_

–voice breaking_- "SO TAUNT ME…"_

Marie gliding toward Remy till they were almost touching she looked down to her feet –voice breaking- _"AND HURT ME…"_

Wanda glaring at John as she stood stone still_- "DECIEVE ME…."_

Marie, Lexa, and Wanda together staring straight into _their_ eyes- _"DESERT ME…I'm yourrrs till I die…"_

All hurt in their voice- Wanda- _"So in love…"-_she looked away.

Lexa- _"So in love…"-_she looked down.

Marie leaning up to whisper in _his_ ear- _"So in looove…am I. I'm yours till I die my love…"_

The lights cut and when the melody had gone, the lights came back on but they were gone. Everyone cheered and clapped. _"ENCORE!"-_They shouted.

Remy, being able to see well in the dark followed Marie. She made it to the end of the hallway leading to a private room when she heard him call for her to stop.

"_Si'l vous plait Marie, please…just talk to me…I've missed you."-_He pleaded, and he meant it too, seeing as he didn't refer to himself in third person.

_**/Marie's heart/**_

Marie closed her eyes tight as she sucked in a slow breath and turned around to face the man she loves.

Remy stared at her waiting for her to speak**_. 'Why de cold attitude? Why d'fille seem like she running from me? I need to get her out of here before she sees-'_** His thoughts were cut off by Marie's voice, sweet and fragile, he had really longed to hear her, see her, be near her since she'd been gone.

'**_Ya can do this…_**'-she mentally assured herself.

"_Listen to me mah love, ah want to speak…just me, and you listen."-_she said and mentally rendered him unable to speak with out him realizing, till she wanted him to so he could listen without interrupting.

Where should she begin? So many things she wanted to say…tell, ask, accuse…scream and cry…ask if he really was just saying all the things he'd said and promised just to claim he had gotten **_the 'untouchable'_**? If it was a game? All lies? Why Fox? Did he love her? Was it purely physical? Would he deny everything? Would he tell her the truth? Was it because of her? **WHAT!** Where could she start?

She decided to just tell him everything she felt for him, about him, and go from there…as this would be the only time she would get to tell him- she looked at him lovingly, no longer cold, guarded, and hard. She was open, pleading, and warm…pain…the look she gave him, so honest and raw nearly knocked the wind out of him. She half smiled a painful smile.

"_Remy Ettienne LeBeau…/pause/ you're all I ever wanted…ah've ached for you from the moment I saw you…the moment I knew love, really knew what that word held was the moment you held me…/tears now blurring her vision/ you touch me without even touching…all my life all I have known much of is pain…I-I thought I for sure would never know love, that no one could love a poisonous wretched creature like me, death, that I would forever be alone, for who would want someone they could never touch, hold, make love to…I believed I was undeserving of love, that that's why God had made me the way I am…Then you came along…and I loved you, I love you still, you who gave me hope, intentions good and bad aside, still I fell, and still I fall, because you are you. Such an animated soul, kind, compassionate, strong, persistent, amongst other things, you are beautiful in my eyes. You asked of me my trust long ago, a promise to love me forever in spite of my skin, regardless of anything, and to never hurt me, that what you spoke was true. You earned that trust, and if you ask of me my heart you have it, you always have, my king…for every moment we missed, every embrace lost, every word unspoken and time delayed, every kiss unborn, for every time I ached to feel you, to make love to you…I tell you now…that every moment I meant to. When I say I will never feel this way for anyone else it's true………I am ready for love…things happened the way they did between us for me to learn certain things, to see the beauty and patience of love I have for you, to watch it develop, untainted by touch, cause what I feel for you is more than that, if the tables were turned I would sacrifice touch for eternity just to touch you in the way you've touched me…healed me, if ever I had hurt you in anyway…I never meant to, I only pushed you away in the beginning because I was scared, of loving someone so deeply that I risk becoming vulnerable…fearing what I couldn't give you, and that I couldn't have from you…fearing hurting you. But I love you flaws, past, and cockiness…all of you, if what I offer you is not enough…if you don't love me anymore…/tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to keep a steady voice/ please, I just want you to let me know…"-_she waited in silence.

Remy was torn…what could he say?

"_Marie…m'not sure I understand…"-_he said questioning.

"_Tell me the truth…please Remy, if you ever cared for me even a little, let me know…"-_she pleaded with him, asking for just the truth. **_'Just come clean now, please shugah, just don't lie to me anymore.'_**

"_Let you know the truth about what?"-_He said guilt striking to the core of him, he was lying to the woman he loved.

Marie lowered her head and started to cry…he lied, he had lied to her face…there was no going back now…

Remy stood there cursing himself for fucking things up so bad, over what**? Nothing**, **emptiness, meaningless fucking**.

Marie looked at him defeated and hurt, slowly she reached her hand out to place it over his heart. She closed the space between them, leaning in so close they were almost touching lips. He didn't even flinch and she whispered to him…

"_All I ever wanted was you…I love you forever, we were so close my love…/tears/ so close…this belongs to you…you showed me I never had a right to it, I was foolish…but I don't regret anything, just to have been near you…it's enough…I just want you happy shugah and it will be enough, I'm sorry I was late…for both of us."_

She tilted her head lowly and touched softly their lips, slowly she poured all her love for him into their first kiss. There was no describing what he felt the moment their lips touched, he didn't know how, but he didn't care, her kiss was amazing. She caressed his lips with her own, pressing closer to him, one hand at the back of his neck and the other to his cheek. His arms pulling her closer to him still, holding her as tight as he could, both strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her off the ground. Lips crushing each other and bruising, aching for more…both part their lips slightly and touch tongue to tongue, not caring for air, they explored each other's mouths. He just wanted to take her right then and there. She sucked on his lower lip and lingered till both were out of air, they reluctantly pulled apart a bit gasping for air. Foreheads resting against each other's they both moaned **'that was amazing'** **_'Mon Dieu!...We touched!'_**

She pressed her cheek to his and he pulled away from her to see her crying. He tried to brush her tears away, he couldn't stand to see her cry, to be hurt, but the tears kept coming. He looked down to her hand on his chest over his heart again as she pulled away he gripped what was pressed to him from her hand. He recognized the card…**_'The Queen of Hearts'_**-he looked at her and she whispered _"goodbye my love…"_

He started to say something to her but two arms wrapped around him from the back, and he felt lips press to his neck and a familiar voice said to him as he grew ridged and froze at who it was…

"_Hey Gambit, ready for round… uh…what is it now? Six of our fuck fest?"- _Said Fox.

He looked at Marie in horror as realization hit him.

Marie already with her back turned, slowly walked away…

"_Who's your friend?"-_Fox asked.

Marie turned around then…

**A/N**_: next chapter three continues in a series of all their points of view. Chapter four- all things revealed, what happened on their mission, and just what exactly did they find and see when they came home?_


	4. Wanda

**A/N: I don't own the X-men.**

**:John and Wanda:**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"_Wanda…we afta talk sheila! What's up with ya!"_- yelled John.

"_Me! Me!... Listen here down under! I know! I know. I know…alright." –_Wanda shouted back incredulously only to end in a defeated tone.

"_Wanda I-"_ –John started as he caught on. '**Crikey…oh no-don't tell m' buh how….?'**

"_Stop." –_Wanda quickly cut him off. _"Just don't."_

"_I don't want to hear excuses, I just don't want to hear about it. I know. You know I know."_

John took a cautious step toward her only to have her shudder away in response.

"_I'm hurt and pissed off as hell but I'll get over it, just like you got over me right love?"_

"_Lemme expl-" –_John tried, only to be cut short again.

"_So do me a favor,_

_if we ever cross pathes again keep walkin…_

_pretend you don't know me, and I you…_

_because you obviously didn't know me…nor care to know just how much you've betrayed me. _

_When we see eachother next I will not see or speak to you, because honestly I feel as if I never knew you now…"- Wanda said mutely and flat toned._

"_Shiela, I –I don't know what to say…how can I make this right love?" – _John pleaded.

"_what can you say? _

_What can you do?_

_Nothing. I want to find a reason to hang on…I don't want to let go…_

_I thought we were happy… I- I thought you were happy with me…_

_No…there's nothing you can do to make this right…_

_Cause it's just all sooo very wrong…we weren't prepared for this when we got home…_

_And it hurts St. John Allerdyce…_

_It just hurts soo so much…" – _Wanda sobbed despite herself.

John wanted to run to her, say he was sorry and that it meant nothing, that he was so stupid, and to just please forgive him, but she silenced him with…

"_Erase me as I am erasing you, but wait…_

_seems like you were the first to erase me, right?"-_ Wanda spat out bitterly regaining her composure and edge.

John winced and stared on.

"_John…erase me from you mind,_

_your eyes,_

_your sence, your lips…_

_erase me from your touch, your body,_

_your soul…_

_erase my voice,_

_erase my face…_

_erase me…_

_erase me from your heart, that way the next time we meet you won't recognize me,_

_just like I don't recognize you."- _Wanda said quietly and firmly, she turned to walk away from him.

"_Wait love…wait!" –_John felt like his chest was burning.

"_No. _

_No more, _

_I wanna ask you why?_

_I wanna yell and hit and knock your lights out!_

_I wanna kill the bitch!" –_ Wanda screeched.

"_But it's not her I really have a quam with! _

_It's you!" – _She sobbed again.

John backed away as if HE was burned. And could only stand there watching Wanda vent on.

"_And how the hell am I spose ta feel about that?_

_I'm hurt John! HURT!_

_Gaw-dammit! How could you have done this?"_

There was a brief silence that marinated in the air.Till Wanda spoke in a pleading voice, very unlike jer.

"_I wanna ask if it was me?_

_Was it something I did?" _–She queried in hopes that it would give light as to why they had done it.

"_No it has no-" –_John tried.

"_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"_ –Wanda screamed and continued.

"_All I know now is that I'm in love with a man I never really knew, _

_a man that erased me,_

_a man that doesn't love me." –_Wanda said looking down.

"_I'm in love with a man that healed me…but hurt me,_

_kept me sane…but is driving me crazy…_

_I'm in love with a man that was the first man I let into my heart_

_only to crush it!_

_I'm in love with a man that I finally trusted, and I trust NO ONE but Marie, Lexa, or Logan and then you…_

_you whom I still love…dammit! _

_These feelings don't jut get shut off but John…_

_what you did…_

_we can't go back._

_It's over." –_Wanda declared sadly.

"_But Wanda I-" _– John said panicking. **' Blimey! No, no, no, NO, NO!'**

"_No John. _

_Don't say it…_

_because you can say it but what you DID shows you don't know it._

_I mean really know it." – _Wanda said as she raised her head to look him back in the eyes.

"_But I do, I'M IN LOVE WITH A MAN THAT ERASED ME FOR AN EASY FUCK!" –_she all but lunged at him, getting in his face.

"_Nothing John! You hear me!_

_Nothing can ever make this right! –she shoved him--_

_You shouldn't have done it! _

_Done this to us!_

_We were so good together lover…_

_so good…_

_how could you just wipe that clean?" –_she questioned him whimpering.

John stood there, tears stinging the back of his eyes, this was like something out of a dramatic angst filled romance novel.

"_How could you disreguard me, us, like that…_

_I don't even know what to say anymore…_

_I just…I don't want to do this. _

_I don't want to feel this_.

_I want my flame back…_

_laugh at his jokes, his antics,_

_I wanna burn, burn within you…_

_be there for you…_

_tell me_

_who can understand you better than me? _

_We're the same you and me…_

_we have a desire to burn,_

_like the sun, like stars,_

_like fire, we're free. _

We_ were_ free…

_do you even love her?" _–Wanda asked casually.

John imidiately looked at her._ **'No…I love you Wanda.**_**'** He thought honestly.

"_What did she have on me_?" – She asked more to herself though.

"_Nothing, no one can-" –_John said, he was going to make this right, but was cut off.

"_Good-bye John."- _and she started to leave.

"_Love please…" –_John said pleadingly and tried to stop the tears from falling…his heart from aching, only to be interrupted by none other than…

"_Hey Pyro, wanna light my fire baby?Like I do so wanna go down, **DOWN** under right now…"- _Amara said from behind John.

With that Wanda turned around…


	5. Lexa

**/Lexa & Pietro/**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Babe!"-_Pietro called after her.

Lexa turned regarding him- _"Shhhhhhh…..are you happy?"_ she questioned.

"_What?"-_he eyed her imploringly.

"_Y'know…_

_these past nights I've woken up crying…_

_I-I wake up screaming your name…_

_it hurts soooo much…how could this be?"_-she said.

"_Lex I-"-_Pietro started.

"_Do you love her Pietro Maximoff…?_

_Does she love you like I love you? _

_Does she hold you like I held you? _

_Is she there for you as I was there for you? _

_Were you thinking of her when you were holding me all this time? Making love to me all this time!_

_...I guess I must have hurt you real bad in some way…_

_Cause THIS…_

_This is just_….stream of tears_ too much."-_ She spat out.

"_How did you find out?"-_He asked wide eyed and more than a little apprehensive.

"_You fuckin' bastard, I could have smelled her on you, _

_I smell all of them on you…_

_on them,_

_You are all FUCKING. _

_BASTARDS. _

_For doing this to me Marie and Wanda…_

_You must think we're stupid brauds dontcha BABE! You forget we're not like those twats you're currently bangin'! _

_What an idiot I've been and you, YOU! _

_Fine father you'll make! Just like your father…"-_Lexa shouted.

"_What are you talkin' bout babe? _

_This is all a big misunderstanding! _

_Me and her are just…."_ –said Pietro trying in vain to lie outta this one.

"_What does it matter darlin'…_

_She has you…you must love her too…_

_So when you were saying you loved me…_

_IT WAS ALL AN ACT YA LYIN SONUVABITCH!"-_she cried out as she launched herself at him all the while sobbing tears of betrayal, anger, and mostly heart ache.

The hurt was so clear in her voice all Pietro could do was admit he messed up real bad_-_

"_I'm sorry."_

Is all he could utter out and the silence that followed was hauntingly eerie and slow.

"_So am I darlin', soooo am I!_

_I FUCKIN' HATE YOU! _

_I HATE YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHA FUCKA! _

_A CHEATIN WHORE THAT'S WHAT YA ARE YOU BASTARD! THA WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE!_

_I HATE YOU! _

_I…FUCKIN'…HATE…YOU…_

_I HATE YOU….SOOOO…SO….MUCH…DAMIT…_

_WHAT RIGHT DOES SHE HAVE TO TAKE YOU AWAY HUH…?_

_You have my heart pie…. How could you just throw me away like that? …_

_Didn't I love you good darlin'?"-_ Lexa more asked herself than him.

"_Lexa please, it's not like that…_

_I was stupid, I wasn't thinkin' babe, I-"-_He sputtered out franticly.

"_Shut your mouth Pietro, I don't want to hear it._

_As far as I'm concerned these eyes are done cryin', _

_I could have loved you beyond forever darlin'. _

_Everyone gets into relationships to ultimately fall in love, love and be loved back…_

_I wanted to be all that and more for us babe…_

_If it's all a game to you…by all means don't lemme stop yah hun,"- _she smiled bitterly.

"_I'll find someone else to invest my love in, someone to make love to me, hold me, kiss me, miss me, adore me…_

_you've made your choice…and it wasn't me._

_I'll get over it…like you got over us. _

_Should be getting' back ta your girl darlin',_

_Good bye strangah…we no longer know each other._

_So don't acknowledge me the next time we cross paths cause if we do…_

_I'll gut you._"-she whispered harshly.

"_I swear it."-_ She said and started to stalk away.

"_Hey Pietro-Oh hey…what's your name? Is my baby daddy inviting you to our baby shower?"-_Exclaimed BoomBoom feigning innocence as to ever meeting this girl.

All Pietro could do was gape mouth open and wide eyed with shock, terror, and puzzlement.

"_Actually…"-_Lexa turned around evil smirk in place.


	6. Why we Hurt the Ones We Luv

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain no profit. This is for fun, and Marvel and Hoobastank own the materials for inspiration in this chapter -Thanks don't sue nd' good-bye_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'_Why d' we hurt de ones we love de mos'?'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**/REMY/**_

Remy lay on his back staring out the window from his bed. It was slightly drizzling outside, and the evening was slowly rolling in as the sky grew more dim and dark. He felt a slight shiver run through his body and walked over to turn on the heat in his loft.

He turned to the stereo and turned up the volume.

**/I'm not a perfect person… **

**There's many things I wish I didn't do… But I continue learning, **

**I never meant to do those things to you…**

**and so I have to say before I go…**

**That I just wantcha to know,**

**I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be…**

**A reason to start over new…**

**And the reason is you…/**

It was a suitable song, which fit his situation and the weather. He looked at the photograph on the shelf, it was one of him, Marie, Wanda, John, Lorna, Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, Lexa, Pietro, Angel, Betsy, and a few of his cousins, along with the rest of the X-men. It was taken at his birthday party a couple years back. Marie had done soo much planning to make it the perfect surprise for him…they looked so happy.

They had gone on a quaint ride on his bike. He remembered her arms holding him tightly as the wind rushed around them warmly. The path they were taking to a secluded picnic area was lined with tall trees with low hanging branches that had crisp golden and brass colored leaves delicately falling from falls brush. The scent so fresh was warm and comfy.

He remembered Marie leaning into him and she whispered into his ear….

"_Happy birthday mah love…"_ as he smiled softly at her words they neared the secluded picnic area and he was surprised to see all of his friends and family gathered with a barbeque going. They all gathered as he and Marie approached, he was so shocked to see his family from New Orleans were even there.

That day had been one of many of his best memories since Marie came into his life. He didn't get to see his family often and she knew just what to do to alleviate some of his longing.

She always knew him best…

He put the photo back in place, and turned to gaze around his place. The place was a complete mess, not like its usual appearance. Like him, now a mess.

'Dieu I miss dat girl…s' much…' – He thought sadly.

He thought back to the night a couple days ago. A night he would never forget…it haunted him something awful since then, it was the night he lost his heart…the night he realized he had made a grave mistake, he had finally done it, caught up, and he had broken his Marie's heart, the look on her face…and the feelings she was emitting…oh Dieu it made him sick to his stomach, who knew it would hurt this much? It never did before he met Marie, he did this to many women before. They knew the stakes though…that it wasn't actually for keeps, he was a different young man back then, his life up till then had led him to a fast life with fast women…but then again he had always known Marie was a completely different woman and completely different case the moment he laid eyes on her.

Sure at first she was off standish, hot tempered, and feisty, he knew it was apart of her due to the fact of her mutation and past but then there were moments when he had finally gotten to know the sweet, and caring side as well. She was a warm hearted person, and wow, the moment he saw her without her makeup one time he was sure he had stopped breathing. He'd fallen and didn't even know it for some time.

He loved those eyes…twin emerald gems, against soft porcelain, encased by silky glistening copper tresses, and twin snow soft streaks that framed her face nicely. She always had this soft look in her eyes, it always shown her emotions through them. That night they were hurt, screaming betrayal, and defiance, anger…and sorrow…and sadly, despair.

(((Flashback)))

'MERDE!' –Remy screamed in his mind.

"_Who's your friend?"-_Fox asked.

An interesting smirk played across her features as Marie turned around.

Marie just turned looking directly at Foxxx…'Don't fuck with me bitch, ya don't know who yall playin' with.' Marie thought.

She smiled simply, completely composed and gone were the tears. Remy was shocked and confused at the sudden change and cool demeanor.

"Ahm Rogue, we're not friends. Actually…ah just thought ah knew him is all." – Marie stated firmly and sweetly.

'Ah'll get you somehow, Foxxx…you knew he was taken and yall still went foh him, Karmahs a bitch…This isn't ovah bah far…' –Marie thought as she walked off but not before giving Remy the coldest stare.

Her eyes were soo empty and icy that Remy shuttered, he had never seen her look at him that way. Ever.

'**_We're not friends… we're not friends… just thought Ah knew him.'-_** Her words echoed in his ears…

"FOXXX, git offa m'-Remy need ta get goin'…"- Remy started to say as he watched Rogue's retreating form, forcefully shrugging off Foxxx' touch.

He turned to her saying-"Listen. Remy tink it be best if we stopped dis…"

Foxxx was completely putt off and frowned, "WHAT!"

Remy sighed- "Listen Remy sorry buh he don' wanna see ya gain' Remy gotta go…"

He was so flustered he just hastily shoved past her, 'M' need t' find mon amies…VITE!' (fast)

Foxxx- _'That third person thing like just got real annoying.'_ She thought.

(((End flashback)))

Remy sighed again for the billionth time it seemed… He looked out the window again as the rain beat against his pane.

**/JOHN/ **_'Whoy d' we 'urt the wuns we love th' moest?''_

John slammed his hand down against the table and threw his pen across the room. He looked down to the paper he was previously scrawling on, he had doodled Wanda over and over again. He stormed over to his kitchen and decided maybe food would get his mind off things for a while.

Taking a pot out to heat some water, he walked over to the sink and gazed out of the small window while he filled the pot.

He set the pot on the stove and started to heat the water. He made his way over to the stereo and turned it on. His thoughts briefly going back a couple nights…

((Flashback))

_-do you even love her?" _–Wanda asked casually, her voice echoing in John's head.

'_**No…I love you Wanda.**_**'** He thought…

"_Good-bye John. Good-bye John. Good-bye John. Good-bye John…"_

"_Love please…" –_John said pleadingly and tried to stop the tears from falling…his heart from aching, only to be interrupted by none other than…

"_Hey Pyro, wanna light my fire baby?Like I do so wanna go down, **DOWN** under right now…"- _Amara said from behind John.

With that Wanda turned around…Hands glowing dangerously blue and eyes gleaming with murder.

The walls started to crack and the hall twisted hideously, threatening to crush them…

**HeXxX**

Amara was hexed unconscious.

Wanda proceeded to rack the girl against the wall mercilessly. Hexing John's lighter away and open, she set the girl's clothes on fire leaving her in a more scandocious get up.

Smirking satisfiably, she pointed to John and with the coldest glare she said, _"This is not ovah aussi, not by far big boy!"_ and with that she hexed his lighter, melting it to nothing, and stormed away.

((End flashback))

Sighing loudly he motioned to blast the stereo. He needed the noise to numb him, numb him from the ache he had from betraying the one woman he loved. Ever would love.

Left to his own thoughts he thought _'Crikey! Whot was oye thinkin'! Sheila il' neva trust me again…'ave oye really lost my Love?'_

Getting her to trust him was such a trying ordeal. The fact that she was always guarded by Rogue and X was thee biggest hurdle he had to cross.

She had been through so much and finally after all the violence on her part she somehow opened up to him.

She was an interesting shiela…like Rogue and X, she too was very untrusting and had a tough as nails attitude too! The moment he saw her he fell in love, it could have been for the fact that upon meeting her she nearly hexed Pietro to a crisp. That was just one of many qualities she had that ensnared him.

Maybe the fact that no one else but them two had this secret understanding that no one else could share. Many said they both were crazy, literally, to which they couldn't understand but they both were on the same level that many were not.

No one else could truly get him. Sure the others could tolerate and laugh with or at him but she truly got him. She was the first to really see beyond the insane humor and see the real him.

He doubted he could ever find another firestarter like her….

'_Oye was su lucky ta 'ave a shiela loike 'er…'_

He had this coldness come over him…one that not a flame could warm.

**/I'm sorry that I hurt you…**

**it's something I must live with everyday…**

**and all the pain I put you through…**

**I wish that I could take it all away,**

**And be the one who catches all your tears,**

**That's why I need you to hear,**

**I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be…**

**A reason to start over new…**

**And the reason is you…/**

**/PIETRO/ **_'Why do we hurt the ones we love thee most?'_

"**_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_** – Pietro shouted, as he hurled the champagne glass across the room.

"_FUCK."-_ He said once more.

'_That's what got me inta this mess.'_ – He thought.

The rain was really pouring now and he thought about the first time he met Lexa…

She was standing in the middle of the field near his estate. Intrigued, he swiftly made it closer to her.

She was a vision upon coming closer. But she stood there as still as a stone statue. The rain now beating down upon her, she turned to face him. A calculating stare ensued, and all he could do was stand there like a dumbfounded idiot.

"_The fuck are ya starin' at bub?"-she coldly stated._

He said nothing, just stood there staring at her. From that moment on she had his heart, funny because shortly after that she nearly skewered him.

Since then he found someone he could care for, and her care for him. She was always there for him to confide in.

I mean it's rare you find a girl who loves sports, outdoors, cars, and at the same time was still very feminine enough to enjoy shopping, fashion, make-up, and being romantic.

Not to mention he loved their meaningless arrogant pissing contests and banter. They were almost as bad as Remy and Marie. Almost.

Right at this moment he knew he loved her and only her. So much right now that it hurt. Why oh why did he have this fucked up idea in the first place when he had all he wanted in her_? 'Why did I even think that there could possibly be some babe better than the one I had!'_

Most people cheat because the relationship is lacking in something. That he knew for sure there was nothing lackin' in their relationship.

The other is that some just have an insatiable need to want and be wanted by as many people as you can get to fall.

None of the reasons had to do with them, so the question is why? Did he really mean to hurt the one and only person he loved on purpose?

((Flashback))

"_Do you love her Pietro Maximoff…?_

_Does she love you like I love you? _

_Does she hold you like I held you? _

_Is she there for you as I was there for you? _

_You have my heart pie…. How could you just throw me away like that? …_

_Didn't I love you good darlin'?"-_ Lexa more asked herself than him.

"_Lexa please, it's not like that…_

_I was stupid, I wasn't thinkin' babe, I-"-_He sputtered out franticly.

"_Hey Pietro-Oh hey…what's your name? Is my baby daddy inviting you to our baby shower?"-_Exclaimed BoomBoom feigning innocence as to ever meeting this girl.

"_Actually…"-_Lexa turned around evil smirk in place.

#SNIKT-SNIKT-SNAKT-SNAKT-#

"I was inviting him to a front row and center view of this!"- Lexa shouted and hurled towards the other girl. Within seconds the other girl lay on the floor pummeled good. A shocked Pietro still staring on as his ex wailed on his….his…his biggest mistake ever.

((End flashback))

Clutching his head in frustration and angrily settling into the sofa, he let out a long hard sigh and tried to huddle near the warmth of the fire place seeking any kind of warmth from the coldness slowly creeping up on him.

**/I'm not a perfect person…**

**I never meant to do those things to you…**

**and so I have to say before I go,**

**that I just want ya to know,**

**I found a reason for me to change who I used to be,**

**A reason to start over new, **

**And the reason is you**

**I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do…**

**And the reason is you./**

This wasn't suppose to turn out like this, they were just gonna have a few flings and then when their girls got back they'd quit it, well one thing led to another and before things could be stopped the wheels were already set in motion, guess that's why you should never start somethin' you fully don't intend on finishin'-especially not when you can't handle the repercussions. But everyone eventually has to atone for their actions…for everyone involved…including the brawds they were cheating with. Especially Marie, Wanda, and Lexa…hearts were on the line and they knew it. They knew their girls didn't deserve this…but what could they say? It was done…they had to find a way to fix it. Get them back and hopefully…..undo the damage of their mistakes.

Forgiveness…as Remy, John, and Pietro contemplated things, that was the one thing they truly hoped for.

'**_Why do we hurt the ones we love the most? Simple question, no simple answers.'_**

_**A/N: Thanks so much for those who review, I greatly appreciate them and love reading them they are motivation but really I just write to contribute since I enjoy reading fic.s as well! Anyway enjoy! Don't worry things will get better but in order for that to happen they've got to get worse, a lot worse. What was seen and heard and said up next!**_


End file.
